Being Alive
by Vonphenomenon
Summary: After breaking up with Blaine, Kurt swears off dating. That is until he reunites with his old friends brother,. Set after Glease.
1. Chapter 1

**Glease/Dynamic Duets**

After returning back to New York, Kurt knew he had to find some way to get his mind of Blaine. It wasn't fair that he could try and guilt him into coming back to him. He heard it all before. Blaine was sorry that he had cheated and Kurt was his soul mate. No matter how many times, he was told, Kurt wasn't an idiot. Cheating wasn't something he took too kindly to and he would be damned if he let Blaine convince him to come back. Everyone seemed to have taken Blaine's side at McKinely, so there was no reason for him to go back. New York was his home now.

"I'll be okay, Rachel. I'm going to work a little more tonight before I go home. I could use all the extra distractions," Kurt said, sitting down. He was still at Vouge, even though he knew he should have left awhile ago. Isabelle didn't seem to mind him staying over, so he was going to take it.

"I hope you come home soon. It's okay to let yourself be upset," Rachel told him. Kurt smiled. After everything with Blaine, she had been the one thing to keep him from going crazy. The old Kurt would have been surprised to hear that Rachel Berry was the person to help him, but this one knew she wasn't all that bad once you got used to her. Plus, New York seemed to have calmed her down. Kurt almost laughed. He knew he was lying. She was still the same Rachel he always knew, but now it was a comfort. They said their goodbyes and Kurt heard footsteps walking where he was at. He looked up and saw a black haired man looking down at him.

"You can't be in here. It's after hours," he told the man, crossing his arms.

"Really? Because Isabelle asked me to be here. Do I... Do I know you?" the man asked, cocking his head.

"I have no idea who you are," Kurt snapped.

"Kurt Hummel. Wow, you grew up a little since the last time I saw you," the man said. Kurt's eyes widened.

"How do you know me?" he asked. The guy laughed.

"Sasha Ventura. You guys came into my beauty shop a couple years ago. You were in New York for some choir thing. I'm Jeremy. His brother," the man replied. Kurt's eyes widened and he looked the man over. The last time he'd seen him, Kurt was sure he was thinner than he was. The man in front of him filled out his muscles and had facial hair. His hair was shorter and he wore all black. The last time Kurt had met him, he had on a suit, but now, he was dressed in leather.

"You look... different," Kurt offered. But he's still as hot as he was back then. Kurt ignored the nagging voice in his head and caught Jeremy's smile.

"Yeah, well, I got older. It's so nice to see you again. I was hoping I'd see that beautiful face of yours again," Jeremy said. Kurt felt his face growing hot. There was that flirting that he had fallen for the first time.

"Um... Yeah. I live here now," he mumbled. Jeremy's face seemed to light up at his statement.

"Really? We have to catch up then," he said.

"I don't know... I just... I just got out of a relationship," Kurt told him. Jeremy laughed.

"So? It's no strings attached. I'd like to get to know you better. Sasha's always spoke highly of you and if you're one of his best friends, then I should know you," he said. Kurt bit his lip, but returned Jeremy's smile.

"Sure. I would love to get to know you. It would be great to actually know someone from here to help me," he said with a laugh. Jeremy's eyes lit up and Kurt noticed something flash through them.

"Terrific. Here, let me give you my number and you can give me yours. Maybe we can plan something out," he said. Kurt handed Jeremy his phone while Jeremy did the same. Once their numbers were in, they switched back. "I guess I should go see Isabelle then. She didn't call me here to talk to her intern."

"I guess not... Why did she call you? I-"

"Let's just not ask questions, okay, Kurt?" Jeremy interrupted. He gave Kurt one last smile before walking away. "I'll text you when I'm done. I can't wait to see you again." With one last smile, he walked into Isabelle's office, leaving Kurt confused as to what had just happened.

* * *

**A/N: This story will have multiple OC's in it. There's Jeremy, Jeremy's brother, Sasha, and their mutual best friend, Jasmine. Each of the OC's will have a relationship with someone in the show and I'm still debating as to whether or not I want to have Finn's death in this fanfiction or not. I'm leaning more towards not having it, but I have an idea either way. There will be quite a bit of Blaine hate in this, but only because of Jeremy, and Sasha. I, for one, loved Blaine and shipped Klaine, up until season 4 and I wish they would write him differently. I don't ship season 4/5 Klaine. I LOVE Darren Criss and hate how his character has become. I also don't like what they've done with Kurt, but I'll put my personal opinions aside. This fanfiction is AU of course, but it will kind of follow along with the show. I'll be sure to put what episode the chapter follows. Comments and reviews always help me update faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dynamic Duets**

"Tada!" Jeremy looked up from the paperwork that he was supposed to be doing and watched as his best friend stepped out in a very flamboyant suit. Jeremy raised an eyebrow as Elliott gave him a smile. "I know it's not done, but since you're here, I thought I would show you. I think I'm getting a lot better at making my own clothes," he told him.

"It's... There are honestly no words that can do it justice," Jeremy replied.

"So... Does that mean you like it?" Elliott asked, pressing for an answer. Jeremy rolled his eyes. Ever since he had met Elliott, they had been close friends. When they had first met, Elliott was dressed in normal, civilized clothing, but as they got closer, his outfits got wilder and wilder. Of course, that was only when they hung out. Any other time, Elliott liked to play the nerdy look.

"It's really nice. But are you actually going to wear that out in public?" Jeremy asked. Elliott laughed.

"I'm saving it for a special occasion. Besides, it's nice to be Starchild and not Elliott Gilbert sometimes," he replied. Starchild was his stage name, Jeremy remembered. Most times, that wasn't brought up, but he still liked to refer to himself as Starchild on occasion. Jeremy only nodded at Elliott's remark and listened as his friend went back into his room to change. When he came back out, he looked remotely normal and sat down beside Jeremy on the couch.

"Would you like to help on paperwork?" Jeremy asked, looking over at him.

"No. I'll probably study while you do that. But why couldn't you do that at work? I mean, don't you like own the place. You can work as much as you want to," Elliott told him, pulling out a book.

"Because it's kind of depressing to be in the beauty shop after it's closed. Would you want to be there?" Jeremy shot back. Elliott raised his hands up and Jeremy felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_Are we still on for tonight?_ Jeremy jumped up at Kurt's text and looked at the time. He had completely forgotten about going out to dinner with him and he only had thirty minutes to get ready and be there.

"I don't think I've ever seen you move that fast. What's going on?" Elliott asked, giving him a knowing smile.

"I have dinner with someone tonight that I forgot about. I need to hurry and get ready," Jeremy replied.

"Is it a date?" Elliott asked.

"No. It's more of a 'getting to know you' dinner," Jeremy replied.

"Then why does it matter what you go looking like. Unless you actually like the guy and want to impress him," Elliott stated.

"I never said it was with a guy," Jeremy replied, pulling off his shirt. Elliott covered his eyes and continued on.

"Yeah, but you only really try to look nice and care about what you wear when it's a guy. I know you too well," he replied. Jeremy pulled on a different, nicer shirt and started looking for his shoes.

"Yeah, yeah. You can open your eyes now. I'm covered," he replied. Elliott uncovered his eyes and laughed at Jeremy pulling on one of his boots.

"Wow. This has to be a date. Are you sure you got your facts straight?" he asked. Jeremy shot him a glare.

"He just got out of a relationship, so no. It's not a date. He's one of Sasha's friends that he so graciously introduced me to. You know, someone other than Jazz," he said. Elliott smiled at the mention of Jeremy's younger brother.

"And you like this friend. Is this the guy that you said it felt like love at first site?" he asked. Jeremy tossed a book at him and walked over to the door.

"The key is where is always is if you decided to leave. I'll be back later," he said and then left, leaving Elliott with his smart comment unsaid.

**So Elliott/Starchild is basically Jeremy's best friend. I love Adam Lambert and Starchild, so I had to include him. I haven't seen enough of Elliott to actually get his personality down yet, so I think I made him more like Adam. But oh well. I've also forgot to mention last chapter, that there's an M rating just to be safe. I won't have a full blown sex scene or anything, it's just a precaution. You'll see later on what I mean. (P.S. I do ship Kelliott/Starkurt, but that's not what this story is. Sorry.)**


	3. Chapter 3

"You've been in New York for seven years? How old are you?" Kurt's eyes widened at Jeremy's answer. He had figured Jeremy had been in New York for a couple years, but he wasn't expecting seven. It was a long time and Jeremy didn't look very old. He seemed pretty young to him. But then, looks could be deceiving. Jeremy laughed and then grinned. He had a nice smile, Kurt admitted. The whole "tough guy" looked seemed to be forgotten every time he gave Kurt his bashful smile.

"I'm twenty-eight. You didn't honestly think I would own my own beauty shop and be in my early twenties, did you?" he asked. Kurt turned red. He actually had expected that, but the chances of that were unreasonable.

"I didn't know how old you were. And Sasha's eighteen, so I just figured you were both close in age," Kurt replied.

"We're not that lucky," Jeremy said with a laugh.

"My stepbrother and I were in the same grade, so I don't know what I was thinking. Plus, you just look so young," Kurt stated.

"I try to. You're not the first person to think I'm younger than I am though," Jeremy replied. "So what made you come to New York? I mean, I know it's a busy city and not very many people who live in the country like places like this."

"I've always wanted to come here. It was a dream of mine. I gave it up after I didn't get into NYADA, but everyone convinced me just to come here and see how much I liked it. I love it here and getting a job at was really a huge deal for me. I know it's only an internship, but it could really put my name out there," Kurt replied. Jeremy gave him a small smile and Kurt sighed. "You asked me one question and I gave you my life story. I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's fine. We've talked about me, so now we can talk about you. I'm not much of a talker anyway," Jeremy stated.

"Really? You don't seem to be the quiet type," Kurt said.

"It depends on my mood. When I'm out with a cute guy like you, I like to listen," Jeremy told him. Kurt smiled a little. Jeremy was a flirt and it was nice, but he did just get out of a relationship. Still, Rachel had Brody so soon after Finn...

"You're a natural flirt, aren't you?" Kurt asked. Jeremy's eyes widened, but he nodded.

"I am. It's just a part of who I am. If it bothers you, I can stop," he offered. Kurt shook his head.

"It's a little weird. I'm not used to having guys flirt with me. Lima doesn't exactly have out and proud men," Kurt replied.

"You mean other than you and my brother, that is," Jeremy said. Kurt laughed.

"And my ex. But yeah. You know, I've never met anyone so out and proud like your brother. It must run in the family," he said with a smiled.

"It's really only the two of us. If we have other gay family members, I don't know who they are. Sasha is more... out there with it than I am though. I've always told him to be himself and I think he really took that to heart," Jeremy replied, laughing.

"You know he spent a whole school year with pretty much everyone convinced he was a girl. It was funny to see how all the guys reacted the next year when he came clean and started being more like a guy," Kurt said. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"There is something wrong with that boy," he stated. Kurt grinned and checked his phone.

"It's almost ten o'clock. I can't believe we've been out that long," he said, eyes wide.

"Time flies when you're having fun unfortunately. I'll walk you home. It's not safe for someone like you to walk alone after dark," Jeremy replied, standing up. Kurt didn't object and instead nodded. He really liked Jeremy's company and the man did compliment him a lot. Kurt tried not to be too conceded, but he did love when people complemented him. Still, friends was all Kurt planned to be with Jeremy. After Blaine, he didn't want a relationship, no matter how sweet and charming Jeremy Ventura was.

* * *

**There was a little bit on Sasha (one of my other OCs) in this chapter. He'll be introduced a little later on. Hopefully, you guys are enjoying it so far. Remember, comments help me update faster. Thank you for reading, guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

The walk from the restaurant back to Kurt's apartment wasn't too long and Jeremy was great company. It was a little scary walking through New York by himself, Kurt admitted. Luckily for him, Jeremy seemed to know his way around and was sure to look around for anyone that could possibly harm them. He was the perfect guide and Kurt felt safe. When they got to Kurt's door, he smiled. Jeremy was still looking around,trying to memorize the place surrounding him.

"Thank you for walking me back to my apartment. Being gay and in New York isn't the safest thing in the world," Kurt said with a laugh. Jeremy laughed and nodded.

"Being gay anywhere isn't safe. Take care, Kurt. I hope I see you again," he said and walked away. Kurt watched him walk away and went inside. As soon as he walked in, he was bombarded by Rachel.

"So how was it? Was he a gentleman?" she asked. Kurt nodded.

"A complete gentleman. He didn't try anything on me and except for a little flirting, it was completely innocent," he replied.

"Flirting?" she asked.

"More like complimenting me. And you know how much I like that," he replied with a laugh. She smiled.

"So... Is this Jeremy guy cute?" she said. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I think he is very cute. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a before bed routine and then I'm going to sleep. I have a lot to do tomorrow," he told her and then walked into the bathroom.

* * *

"So how was your not a date, date?" Elliott asked as Jeremy walked in. He was right where Jeremy had left him on the couch, surrounded by books and papers. Jeremy hung up his jacket and pulled off his book before sitting on some of the books Elliott left on the couch. The look on his best friends face made him laugh. In all honesty, everything had gone well with Kurt and if it wasn't for the fact it wasn't a date, Jeremy would have taken that chance to kiss him. There was just something about Kurt that he liked. Sasha always teased him and told him it was because he had really never been in a solid relationship, but he knew that wasn't the case. Kurt just captured his heart the moment he saw him.

"It was fine. There were a few awkward moments, but other than that, it was fine," he replied. Elliott laughed.

"Sasha called looking for you. Apparently Kurt told him he was going out with you and you didn't mention anything to your little brother," he said with a smile. I groaned.

"I better call him," I said, pulling out my phone. I called Sasha's number and it barely rang once before I had him griping at me.

"Don't you dare do anything he doesn't want, got it? He's one of my best friends and I don't want to lose that," he said.

"Well hello to you too," I mumbled.

"I mean it, Jere. It's so hard to find gay guy friends," he said.

"I know. And it wasn't a date. I was just filling him in about New York. Nothing serious," Jeremy said.

"But I know you like him. And he just got out of a relationship. Just please don't say or do anything that will ruin this," Sasha warned.

"I'm not... So how are you?" Jeremy asked, hoping Sasha would take the change of topic. Fortunately, Sasha's angry rant was over and Jeremy was forced to listen to him talk about school and his glee club. After they hung up, he walked back into the living room and saw that Elliott was asleep on his couch. He laughed, but didn't wake him. He was used to Elliott crashing on the couch and even vise versa. He just took it for the comfort it was and went back into his own room to dream about the blue eyes boy he'd spent his night with.

**So I just wanted to give you guys a little slow insight. But the story is about to skip through time and pick up a little more. I want Kurt over Blaine (somewhat) before him and Jeremy do anything. And in case you guys haven't noticed, this is a KurtxOC fic. (P.S. Elliott is gay in this since I can't imagine Adam Lambert as anything but. I'll explain his and Jeremy's close friendship later on in the fic.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Set after Diva**

The next few months had flown quickly for both Jeremy and Kurt. They still got together every once in awhile to have coffee or dinner or even whatever else they could think of, but it was a little more serious than it had been before. Kurt wasn't really sure if it was just him being lonely or the fact seeing Blaine for Christmas had really shot his nerves, but he had developed a little thing for Jeremy. Even though he was a little... rough around the edges, he was sweet and Kurt liked that about him. Every time they went out, he would open the door for Kurt and compliment him. It just felt nice to be appreciated. Yes, he had forgiven Blaine for cheating on him, but it didn't mean he wanted to be with him anymore. Right?

"So when do we get to meet this guy you're always seeing?" Santana asked as Kurt fixed his hair in the mirror. Kurt rolled his eyes. Living with Santana was hard and a huge pain, but he was living through it. Besides, she had her moments where she could be civil. Kurt wished she would find her own place, but he could deal.

"I'm trying to keep you two away from him. We're just friends, but somehow I know you and Rachel will find a way to make him uncomfortable," Kurt replied. Santana faked hurt.

"Me offend him? Now, Lady Hummel, you know I would never do that," she said with a smile. Kurt only rolled his eyes before there was a knock on the door. Kurt pushed past Santana, who was still going on about it not being fair she hadn't met his lover yet and answered it. His eyes widened when he saw Jeremy waiting for him.

"I know we were supposed to meet at the restaurant, but I got off early and figured I might come and pick you up. Kurt, are you okay?" he asked. Kurt looked over at Santana, who had a smug look on her face.

"So this is him? Lady Hummel, I'm impressed. He's tall, dark, and handsome. Have you been-"

"Shut up, Santana. Jeremy, this is the new roommate I was telling you about. Rachel's out with Brody or otherwise you would be meeting her too. Santana, this is Jeremy," Kurt said. Jeremy looked at Kurt for a little bit, trying to read him, but soon gave up and help out his hand.

"It's nice to meet one of Kurt's roommates. I'm always curious as to why he won't let me meet you guys," he said. Santana shook his hand and gave Kurt a smile.

"We've been wondering the same thing. I mean, you're not bad looking and a step up from his ex. I mean, you're taller than he is, so that's already an added bonus. I guess he was worried Berry might try to take you from him," she said. Kurt groaned.

"I'm more worried about you giving him some obnoxious nickname. Now can we go, please, Jere?" he said. Santana's eyebrows raised at the nickname, but she just watched them.

"Be sure to have Lady Hummel back before midnight, Edward Cullen. Otherwise you might have to worry about what Berry and I will do to you," she said. Jeremy looked over at Kurt, who was pulling him out the door.

"Goodbye, Santana. Don't wait up. Please," he said and closed the door. When they were alone, Jeremy laughed.

"Did she just call me Edward Cullen?" he asked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Just ignore her. She gives people all of these nicknames that no one seems to understand. She doesn't mean anything by it. Now come on. I'm hungry," Kurt said and led them away.

* * *

After their dinner, Jeremy had insisted on walking Kurt back to his apartment like usual. Even though Kurt desperately wanted him to stay as far away as possible, he didn't argue. Now Rachel was home demanding to meet the guy who stole Kurt away every other night. It was chaos and Kurt had caught a small shop to help them pass the time. Jeremy knew Kurt loved to shop, so he didn't object when he was pulled in. Instead, he listened as Kurt told him all about the designers and everything he could do with the clothes he was looking at.

"I don't suppose you could make an outfit for me out of this stuff," Jeremy said with a teasing tone. Kurt smiled up at him.

"I think I could," he replied, taking on Jeremy's challenge. They walked around and eventually Kurt found a shirt that he knew he could work with. When he showed it to Jeremy there was a triumphant smile on his face. "You just really wear a lot of black. It's not that hard to create a look for you." Jeremy laughed and Kurt only continued smiling. Jeremy leaned over to get a better look at the shirt in Kurt's hands and then looked over at him. Kurt used that moment to place his lips on Jeremy's. At first, Jeremy tensed, but then he soon relaxed. There wasn't much to their kiss, just a simple touch of lips, but is still felt nice. When they pulled back, Kurt's eyes widened and he did the only thing his brain could process at that moment. He ran.

**I love cliff hangers, don't you? And since this is after Diva, if you know the series well, you know what's after. Don't you guys just love Santana and her little nicknames. I don't know why, I just think she would call Jeremy Edward Cullen since he has that sort of dark look to him.**


End file.
